Silvery night
by Ayano-chan33
Summary: What would happen, if Zero bit another person, not Yuuki?If this person would have siblings who are willing to attend the night class? A Zero x OC story, but contains a bit of Shiki x Rima and Kaname x Yuuki as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!:)  
>This is my new fanfiction for Vampire Knight! I'm a huge fan of the anime and manga as well. I'm fond of Zero, but Yuuki doesn't really match him:DDD Please Review and forgive me for my mistakes, I'm just learning English.<strong>

**Enjoy:)))**

An estimatedly 17-18-years old teenager was rushing through a tumultuous street in Japan. She was panting heavily, while she searched for a taxi. When she found one, she told the driver to hurry up as she had already been late from her first day at her absolutely unknown school. Unfortunately, being late was one of the bad habits of hers and she aware of this condition, however she just couldn't help it. Anyways, she had reached the enormous palace called school, although she didn't really cared. Her family was incredibly rich, she could buy whatever she yearned for. When she entered, a man who was in his thirties, was waiting for her and another guy as well.

-Er, I-I' incredibly sorry headmaster, I couldn't come by car, because my brothers were already gone when I was ready-the girl said it in a shaky and shy tone.

-No problem, no problem, you shouldn't worry about anything right now. Please, feel free here, because from now on this will be your new home! Firstly, we should get rid of your luggages, I doubt that they aren't too heavy for a young lady like you.

That was the moment, when I started to like the headmaster, of course not in that way, I was pretty sure at that time, he was homosexual and I still haven't found that out. Anyways, his bright light smile I could always see in his tender lips was calming. It was alike me who haven't ever had an optimistic thought or at least these were rare occasions. I was wearing a fake smile and I did laugh sometimes, just to convince everybody, I'm fine. I don't want to seem a miserable emo, no I'm not, I'm generally careless. I also get impatient often, especially when someone, who should mind her/his own business tries to advise utterly stupid things to me. That's why I'm occasionally posses off and sullen as well.

Sorry, I became so selfish, that I didn't even start descrbing my future chairman. As I have surely mentioned before, he had gentle features, a bit paler complexion than usual,although this wasn't a surprising fact in the middle of the coldest winter. Despite the surrounding, his eyes were warm and caring with a light brown glow in their actual tint, behind the oval glasses he wore. His hair was rather long for a man, but he wore it in a messy ponytail, as he used a ribbon for making his hair. The shade in particular was the same light brown like hazelnut, but when the sun lit it, it became something blondish. He was wearing a white shirt, plain, but high-quality with a pair of chocolate brown pants. He also had his boots on in spite of the snow.

So, all in all it was much more bearable than I had previously imagined him. On the contrary, he was a sight for sore eyes. His height was average, a little bit taller than me. His whole appearance and the way he talked was some kind of natural and harmonic. It seemed he doesn't have anything to hide, no sins he had committed before, just pure innocence around him. When we finally reached our aim, he knocked on the door and a tiny brunette „doll" opened the door for us.

-Hi, Yuuki!This is our new student, Reira Nicholson. Shall you show her room?

-Hello, my name is Yuuki, welcome to Cross Academy.-said the brunette while she shook hands with me. I have been able to read her features, since she seemed a pretty had liar as I have seen signs of disappointment on her face as she wrinkled her forehead.  
>First, I didn't recognize why she had been overly anxious , but then I noticed she wanted to hug and kiss me since she was so cheerful and enthusiastic to the first sight. She could be the boys favourite, since she was tiny and cute as well as sort of beautiful and I could recognize her trustworthiness everywhere and I knew her for about 5 minutes! Besides, she had huge, glittering deep brown eyes which had a strange red tint in it, when she looked up and I saw the lights in her eyes as well. Her face was ordinary, not too gorgeous, but nowhere near anything disgusting. Her hair was straight and shiny, a bit short, just shoulder-length. Moreover, it was a shade lighter than her eye's colour and of course without that red tint. She had also had bangs which covered the velvety skin of her forehead, so everyone focused on the rosy blushes on her cheeks, like she never calm down exactly.<p>

I followed her to room which was I guessed, mine. During this period, she asked some questions about me like my previous life or family. Afterwards, when I went into my room she excused herself, since the term had already started, but she was unique in another way, because she was an adopted daughter of the headmaster. Lucky as she was I bet none of the teachers will be angry, even though she had been permitted.

When I entered my room, I couldn't register every single detail of it, firstly. The walls were crimson, my bed was large especially for this room, which was kind of medium, not as big as mine at my previous mansion, but better then I hoped. The bedsheets were a shade lighter than the walls, so that would be called bloody or like strawberries would also resemble. My private suite had a gorgeous view to the rosegarden, where thousands of flowers which had a pleasant scent, like thick perfume. On the other hand, when I exhaled too much I found out it was unbearably sweet, so I couldn't stand that smell for quite a long period. So, She had to draw the curtain every day, which gave her room a gloomy atmosphere. Though, she didn't mind it, became she favoured this melancholic and kind of dark and even supernatural areas. When she was busy with changing, she heard that someone knocked on her door.

When the person outside wasn't satisfied without a proper answer, the stranger opened the thick wooden door on the female inside. He, became he was male quickly entered the room, wherein another person was getting dressed. She was in a rather early stage, since she had just taken off every clothes of hers, but her bra and panties as well as her stockings which were supported by lace suspender-blet all in the colour of the darkest night. The boy was frozen and he might had been blushing, but the female ordered him out with a scream as she covered her body with the bedsheets. When she was ready, she opened the door for the unknown male to come inside. This happened in perfect silence, neither the now dressed, nor the newcomer spoke. These seconds passed slowly like someone was laughing at their embarrassment above them.  
>They both felt awkward, the light-haired boy especially, since he didn't use to have situations likely, he had to admit. Then, the recently speechless lady broke the silence, she explained she is the new girl in school.<p>

-So, your name is Reira Nicholson as you will study in this academy.-the silver-haired male summed up the whole story.

-In a nutshell, yeah. Although I should warn you not to enter my room without my permission, do you understand? If not, I should teach you not to be perverted and just do not dare thinking of my with your dirty mind!

The boy nodded slowly in agreement.

-By the way my name is Kiryuu Zero.

-zero like the number?

-Yes. It's a bit odd.

-As you are, emo boy.

I knew it wasn't too nice of me, but I simply couldn't resist the temptation.

He seemed so cute when he wrinkled his forehead. In addition, I had to admit that he was really hmm, what is the right word, yes I found it: magnificent or ravishing would be appropriate words to describe his beautiful appearance. I had to look up to see his pretty face to get lost in those violet-coloured eyes, even though if we left the dark room, it would seem lilac, a lighter shade. His eyes expressed boredom and carelessness and something livid, dark and strange inside what I couldn't find out. I guessed it was mourning or some other kind of tragedy which caused him sorrow from the beginning. As I examined every little detail of his entire being, from the top of his head down to his high and thick boots which covered his long calves.

Then, I went on with his average pants, not too tight, not too loose. It had the colour of dark blue like the stormy sky. I followed his appearance. Moreover, I have just realized the fact he is wearing a uniform, but not that usual, ugly and plain kind, but a more extreme one although it was not too casual, it was even elegant if the person weared it properly. However, the man in front of Reira didn't really cared it, that's why he had loosen the red satin tie which was part of the uniform of Cross Academy. Meanwhile she was admiring his blue jacket, which had the same colour as his pants, he was busy with his own thoughts, so careless, that he didn't even notice the fact that he was being watched, or even stared at.

Anyways, Reira recorded that the jacket of the school also had white stripes wondering through the velvety sheets. Furthermore, she stared at the white shirt of Zero, where the boy's muscles could be seen sometimes, since he was walking so rapidly. She didn't mind it at all. She was even pleased when she could've seen his silvery, almost snow-white bangs were moving when Zero had made another swift move. His hair was straight and short, it didn't reach his shoulders. He was easily recognized everywhere. She wondered, whether he has someone important in his life or not.

She preferred the second option. That was the part when she slapped herself hard of course just inwardly, because she didn't want to act like a strange and idiotic chick. She definitely didn't want that to happen. So, she followed him with her swift and soft moves. She was moving like she didn't have bones, like she could handle every possibility and the most impossible fact was that it was true. Or at least she believed that at that certain moment. They were heading to the headmaster's private aisle which was huge, everyone could get lost there, but the guy beside her had a clear idea about how to reach their destination. Finally, they had seen an enormous blue door with the same pattern I previously described, that stripes which were placed in Zero's jacket. The boy didn't knock on the door, maybe he wasn't used to that habit. I don't care, but if he doesn't learn this important „spell" I will not have another option than cutting his head, or even other body parts underneath. I'm sure he is willing to do this tiny favour to me and to everybody else. I greeted the chairman by saying good morning and sending a wide smile to him.

-Hi Reira, Zero. I have couple of tasks now that needs to be done, when our dear guests will show up and their fangirls or fanboys are going to arrive soon. So, as far as I'm concerned, Reira, you are a daughter of a _pureblood_ prince and your mother is a noble, am I right?

-Yes, every detail of it was true. Although, you have forgotten that I'm still human and this will never change.

Zero shivered in _disgust_, but when he heard Reira's speech, especially the second part, he calmed down. His vampire sensors didn't go wrong, he was just facing a female, who was neither absolutely and innocently human, nor was a filthy leech. His fists hardened in his pockets for the thought of those bloodsuckers, he hated so much. When the ex-vampire hunter saw the expression in Zero's amethyst eyes, he stopped talking for a while to give the formal human a bit more time to adjust. After sort while, the oldest person started speaking again, explaining the current situation.

-If I had been able to understand your speech, you would surely live anywhere where vampires are nearby? She said in her velvety voice which seemed confused.

-Yes, of course. They resemble us, they are nobles mainly, apart from Kaname, who is their leader, the president of the Moon Dormitory.

-And what about the work of the prefects then?If they are so perfect and gentle, they don't hurt anybody, they don't even bite anybody then what is the meaning of having prefects?

-Well, I'm pretty sure I have mentioned their fans before, so the situation is alike to saving a rockstar from the fanatics. That's the main reason of why you, prefects exist.  
>Of course, if somebody from the night class would be overtaken by bloodlust, you should protect the attendants of the day classes. Where were we wondering when you interrupted with this question?<br>-oh yes, weapons. I'm concerned about the fact that you actually posses dangerous weapons, but I might give one to you.

I'm pretty sure you will come to like it! Take it as a welcome present as well, because it took years to find something antique like this, for instance. He pulled out a katana, which was black as coal, though it seemed beautifully made, every inch was a masterpiece and it could only kill the creatures of the night.

Suddenly, I felt safe with this powerful weapon in my hands as well as I fought with myself no to try it right now, not to attack my future comrades. I couldn't help this urge, this was inside of my veins, I could hardly imagine any battles I have lost, if I had a proper weapon. Nevertheless, I wasn't totally handicapped when I had no accessories as I had been trained to fight anybody, human, hunter or vampire. I wasn't a vampire hunter, since I had hurt several other hunters who weren't better than level E vampires... As this thought passed through my mind, someone grabbed my hips from behind, licked his lips then my neck as he bit me, but I didn't really fight him, until I started to get weak.

That was the point when I just lost control over my senses, acts, my body and my mind as well. He sucked my own blood, hard and priminal, like an animal or an addict of mine. Yet, none of these thoughts were based on proved facts. I had no power at all, to fight him, but I gathered every single sign of the power remained, as I wanted to stab him, even though it wasn't easily done because he was standing right behind me, I felt his whole warm body against mine.

His body was still yearning for fresh human blood, despite he had to stop when I tried stabbing him. The silver-haired person had gathered enough strength to fight the urge now. He licked the wound to get every little drop of the liquid of life.

Finally, he stepped aside. He was completely aware of his acts. He has just become one of them. He had seriously injured his new schoolmate. Serious sins which nobody bear, nobody could live in peace with that memory in his head. Therefore, this girl has to be saved, she just couldn't die in this lonely room with a beast that had murdered her. No way. The one that's mind was full of guilty ran out of the room by using his brand-new supernatural qualities. He was talented, he could smell every human being in this academy. Furthermore, he also had to carry the newcomer in bridal style to take her to the head teacher.

He found his adopted parent in a while, but the girl had lost too much for remaining alive. He didn't say a word, he was completely speechless and quiet, sitting besides the injured female. The headmaster asked for doctors, who had known about the existence of the vampires. This person promised, the girl will be fine in a week or so.  
>He had personally participated in the medical services the new member of the school for Zero, he had visited her regularly, he had even skipped days in school, just to be nearby when his victim would be awake. Yes, you haven't misunderstood my sentence, since Reira was still sleeping, although 5 days have passed recently.<p>

A white-haired boy was sitting on an uncomfortable chair in a totally white room. Everything was white and clean, the smell of hypo could be easily recognized.  
>In the centre of the room, a white bed had been placed, where a blonde girl was sleeping deeply.<p>

Although her facial expression was quite terrified and overly anxious and she wasn't wearing fancy clothes, she could still be called pretty. Her hair would probably reach her hips, but nobody could be sure about it, because she was lying on the bed where her wavy and a bit messy hair was spread in the plain snow-like sheets. Her face could be easily seen, neither bangs, nor curls covered it. Her lashes were long, but they couldn't be recognized, until she used mascara or we looked it really carefully and from a short distance as well. On the contrary, the colour was exactly the same as her hair, shiny blonde, a rich shade like honey or gold itself. The girl's nose was tiny and ordinary, this was a part of her body which did not have too much attention, people who stared at this creature usually skipped this organ of hers. However, her lips were in the spotlight, since they nearly always curled into a friendly, warm smile as well as the were always full, rarely rosy-coloured, but often had similar features to her complexion, pale, light pink, sometimes even light enough to be called white. Besides, her ivory skin was warmer than usual, because of the way too long sleep. It could be categorised as snow-white, but her sensitive pale skin matched the decoration of the interior. Beside the sleeping beauty, a teenage boy experienced a huge wave of emotion, as if the other would die, it would be his mistake at all.

_Sorrow, anxiety, bloodlust, self-pity, selfishness_: these feelings controlled him these days as he didn't know what would be the wisest step be. He tried to commit suicide, but Yuuki had stopped him, but she didn't know much about his true nature. He covered his face and stopped the urge not to cry desperately for the human life he had taken from an entirely innocent woman.

He had no remaining faith at all when he heard something right there, from the direction of the blonde one. The female opened her eyes like had slowly sat up and then quickly jumped out of the bed. Then, she noticed the _vampire_ sitting on that chair. First, nobody had been able to make a proper sound, they both felt like their brains shut down for a minute or so. After that, a male voice broke the silence of the quiet room.

-I know my act is a sin that cannot ever be forgotten or forgiven, but I must apologise for everything I have done to you. You can do with me whatever you want. I hate that I'm hurting every single person I meet and love.

-You don't have to apologise, even though you should've warned me, but otherwise I won't tell anybody your secret. As you know, I'm not an everyday human. My family consists of vampires, I'm the only human among my relatives. As for my parents, my mother is a noble and my father is a pureblood.

-How can this happen?-his eyes were like huge plates because of the surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, my dear readers! I'm sorry for this monotonious and short chapter, I hope I will be able to continue with a more interesting and more detailed on next time!:D  
>If you liked it, or especially if you didn't please rewiev!:)<br>Mind my mistakes and enjoy:)**

-Ooh, I'm sorry for mentioning it.

-It's nothing, really. It used to bother me, when I was younger, but at the moment I'm glad that I'm mortal. It is convenient for me. For example, I don't mind that I am not able to drink blood anymore. Nevertheless, you don't have to worry about my body's condition, I'm rather fine, no problem at all.

-Can I ask you something? I'm just curious.

-What is it about?-she asked while raising an eyebrow of hers suspiciously.

-If you are still human, how on earth could you move that sword? I mean no average mortal could hold it, or even try to attack me with it, in that case. I nearly sucked all of your blood!

-Zero said it in a guilty tone. He didn't look in my eyes anymore, the contact was broken. Finally, he rushed out of the room with a painful expression, but I noticed that he is still hungry. Mmm, probably hungry or even thirsty didn't really suit his expression, as his eyes became ruby red, I was simply lucky, that I have seen those lustful eyes for a moment. The eyes of a predator, the eyes of a carnivore, but, the eyes of beauty as well, I thought at that moment. He moved very, very quickly, I couldn't follow him with my eyes, I just saw him disappear into the darkness. I sighed, however I was not able to understand his feelings completely.  
>I had been bitten several times in my past, I wanted to tell him my story, to be absolutely honest with him, to share my emotions and above all, I wanted to tell Zero not to feel guilty or sorrow because of me. I was stronger than I seemed to be.<p>

I meant _nothing_ to the formal human, I was sure, but then what was this?

I was more _confused_ than ever. I needed to know the truth, so I started „investigating". I followed him, as quickly as I could, when he disappeared again. I looked around to notice some kind of movement, something moving swiftly and elegantly as well, but I found out that I was completely alone. In a dark corridor, at night, at a huge edifice which was absolutely unknown and a bit unfamiliar as well. During the day, everything was magnificent, glittering in the sunlight ,by the sun, which shined into the corridors, the classrooms as well as to the dormitories.

At that second, I became anxious, worried and really nervous as well. I was panting heavily, as I crossed the corridors, I neither found a way back to my bedroom, nor to the entrance, from where I had been able to navigate easily. As another passage had passed and I still didn't know the way back I heard a strange noise, coming from an unknown room. I quickly pulled my weapon out, as I was used to danger. I leant closer and I put my ears next to the thick, carved door. It was too big for a dormitory, or a bedroom, it was maybe the office or even the private aisle of the headmaster. I didn't hear any word, although I did my best to understand the general topic, but I failed.

My failure continued as the door, which was not locked, opened and I fell into the ground. I was falling down to the hard, parquet flooring shamefully. Fortunately, a man grabbed me and prevented me from getting more wounds in my body. I have already possessed a nearly healed bite on my neck. Usually, five days was my record of the time during my bite healed. However, usually, my bites were just too little scars of the fangs of my actual vampire.

On the contrary, this one covered the whole left-hand side of the pale, smooth skin of my neck. It didn't ache anymore, so the pain didn't bother me anymore. Anyways, her healing was extraordinarily fast, faster than his pureblood father's was and way too rapid for this level D above her. I guess, you already know who I'm talking about, my dear reader. Zero was facing her, too close and intimate for each of them, Reira wanted to extricate herself from the way too tight hug. As an outsider, they seemed a couple, perfect and matching, like the pieces of a puzzle.

Afterwards, someone loudly cleared his throat in the room.

As I turned around, I saw the tiny brunette, who introduced the school to me was her name? I couldn't remember, but the only boy in the room thought instead of me..

_Yuuki..._

It is not quite necessary, to say anything right now, Zero.- her voice was soft and calm, in my opinion, it resembled the weak, useless ones, but Zero's opinion was completely different from mine. In his eyes, the same emotions, which I had already seen were the most dominant, but now it mixed with other,the purest of all feelings appeared. I couldn't decide to stay still, or slap the girl.

That was the moment, when the realisation hit me. It have never happened before, I did not know what to do with these reactions. I was jealous. But why?-that's the most important question. Anyways, I decided to go back to my room, because I haven't slept too much recently, although I have been sleeping for 5 days before. It didn't matter, because I woke up early in the morning and I just needed some more sleep, because of my injury.

I started asking a question, I suppose, but I can't really remember. Maybe, if it mattered, I would be able to think, but it didn't. When I decided to open my mouth and form a not too complicated or difficult question with it, the door swing open like a storm, which crackles hard and firmly. I wasn't frightened because of the sound, or the storm outside...

No, I was concretely terror-stricken, since a man, whom I knew, oh god I wished I didn't know him was standing in the doorway, smiling in satisfaction. It was a smile of a psychopath, I feared him, in a way I never did and never will one more time. I didn't want him to come here. Although, I haven't meet with the bloodsuckers, who live in the Moon Dormitory, I was sure that my surroundings are safe or at least not this terrific and horrified as well. I can't stand this feeling, I have to admit. Whenever I'm scared, I don't hide or run breathlessly, like a coward.  
>No, I would rather stand up and fight, not focusing on the enemy's strength, but every single mortal and immortal as well has a weak point, like every law has a loophole and nobody will ever be able to prevent it.<p>

The person took a step, so he was even closer than before. Too close, I wanted to step out of the room as fast as possible, but I just couldn't. He is the type of animal, who will find you anywhere in the world, no matter where you currently are. If I ran away, he could declare that I finally admitted my frailty. He could say that I haven't changed even a bit. He could do whatever he wanted, whatever he could manage. That's everything , there isn't any stopping, in his world. Then, I became inquisitorial or even prying. Sometimes, I wonder about why didn't Zero shoot me in the head.

Oh God, I can be really annoying. I bet it's a new level.  
>Anyways, I looked at him and he was just as curious as me, but he was staring at the direction of Yuuki, huh I finally learned her name. However, when I looked at the girl, I became furious. She stranded in open-eyed astonishment. I don't really got it how can he be gorgeous to somebody. Of course, I'm not an average, ordinary teenager, I don't yearn for a man like him. Therefore, Yuuki was.<p>

She was amazed by the devilishly smiling character standing still at the doorstep. His figure could be easily recorded, I bet he found the electric switch in the corridor, so light was behind him, but the darkness of the room hide his face. Nevertheless, we could examine the clothes he was wearing without effort. He had a black satin trousers, which was elegant and casual at the same time, since he attached many, golden chains to it. On the top, he had an opened shirt, made of the same raven satin as his pants, but this was combined with a bit of leather as well, on the long sleeves. Everybody, or at least every women could see his six-pack abs clearly. Despite his dark outfit, he had vivid, blonde hair, brushing his square-built shoulders. His eyes were deep, intense, but nobody could ever tell the true colour of his eyes, as the pupil merged into each other. It was vivacious blue, but not that usual one, the bright, azure shade of the sky, no this was something more superior. Nobody could tell where his pupil ends and where does the shade of his eyes began. The two colours, both of them a dark one blurred together. Blue, like a little bit darker than royal blue mixed with the most perfect jet-black ever, like ebony. This mixture matched his style and hair as well. One thing was odd, it made the male a bit feminine-looking, that's the reason why he hated his appearance. His skin was like white velvet, pale as every immortal's, but his complexion was even outstanding. Yet, his other parts were rather manlike, he had resolute manner, his other features were quite manly, his jaw, his whole face apart from his full lips, which were a ordinary, the same pinkish colour as everybody's.

Then, those rosy-coloured lips moved, like he was willing to speak, but the words were meaninglessness, I couldn't understand, I couldn't stand anymore, so I fell to the floor once more. This time, nobody caught me, but it was convenient, I didn't really care about the hardness or the cool temperature, I just wanted to sleep.

So, tired... No , no way! I still have to fight! I'm not done yet.

So exhausted... However, the temptation...too much ... I can't stand this feeling.

I couldn't bear it anymore, my eyelids closed, as I have fallen asleep.

Or at least he thought so...

A silver-haired boy stood frozen in a large room among with a human girl, another, sleeping one and a rather powerful leech as well. He didn't dare speaking, he didn't have any idea, what was the blonde vampire's plan. He hasn't seen him, or he eventually thought about bloodsuckers as a whatever or the previously mentioned „polite" way. He wasn't ment to be one of them, he was just turned into one, by a pureblood princess, Hio Shizuka. She became furious, because of the formal human's parents, whose job was to kill evil vampires, from whom the bloodlust has taken over control. They were once human, but all their humanity was thrown into the trash, they are dangerous for innocent people, they are called level E-s.

One thing could prevent a level D from falling down to level E: the blood of their makers.

I should tell you, my dear reader that nobody is allowed to drink from a pureblood. No exceptions.

To continue the story, the parents of Zero had done their mission, they killed the ex-human. Therefore, Shizuka became angrier than ever and _murdered_ the hunters whole family, except this light-haired boy, standing in the dim light but seeing every detail of the objects, with perfect senses, ready to protect Yuuki. You want to know what happens to a mere mortal, if a pureblood bites him or her, don't you? Well, there are two possibilities.

I think you have discovered the first, since it is too _obvious._ So, in the first situation, the victim dies _immediately_. The second option doesn't lead you to have a normal, ordinary life, like everyone else too. It takes a lot more time, than the option I told you before. So, during his life, the victim becomes a _vampire_ himself.  
>Zero, although he has abilities that just a true vampire hunter posses, he is one of them as well.<p>

-What are you up to, you filthy_ bloodsucker?_

-Well, you are not my _master_, so there is no need for telling my plans, is there?

-Then, there is no need to be here, too. Just get the hell out of the Sun Dormitory!- as he pulled out his silver gun from the pocket of his jacket.

I hadn't noticed it before, so later on I will have to tell him 'good job'. The other man became a bit surprised, when he saw the gun glitter in the night.

That's when I stopped acting like a sleeping girl on the floor. I quickly stood up, I moved as fast as I could, probably I could even compete with him.  
>While he blinked, I went closer, without making any kind of noise, like a cat in the night. This cat idea was set up by a vampire, I killed in the past. Or course, cats are originally carnivores, predators and even I was one.<br>I put my katana under his jaw and he didn't have time to protect himself or he was too _self-confident_ or even _proud_ to think of me, like I was able to harm him seriously. I could give him some nasty wounds or I could even kill him. Nevertheless, the battle was over, his eyes resembled huge plates in surprise. He never lost in any combat over his entire being.

Now, he also laughed like a maniac, while whispering words into the left ear of Reira. Although the newcomer had an incredibly low voice, the hunter in the room, could clearly hear it.

-This is just the beginning... He left the room in an absolutely mute way. Reira sighed, Yuuki shook her head, because she had no memory at all, from the previous minutes. Zero seemed disgusted, meanwhile a bit curious as well. I guess he wanted to ask who was this vampire and above all, how I was able to handle the situation, while defeating him.

However, I didn't provide him time, I just left the room speechless, without further explanations. I guess, he was inable to sleep that night, just like me.

**Are you curious? If you are interested in the next chappie, or if you suggest me to delete it, please send me a rewiev or PM:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually, this is the second part of the previous chapter:)  
>I hope someone will send me a rewiev, I would really appreciate it :D<br>Enjoy xDD**

Wow. No explanations, no phone calls, no notes during the absolutely boring lessons, none at all. Waiting sucks, like always. Now, I had enough. I will just ask her about the event last week. Therefore, I went to ask my adopted father, our chairman, Cross Kaian. I didn't knock on the door, before entering the magnificent room.

The walls were light blue, like the azure sky on an average spring day. However, it couldn't be noticed, it was full of paintings and self-portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. Although the school has changed a lot since the last headmaster retired. Master Cross subtended the territories of the academy.  
>He also built another collage, a more luxurious, lavishly furnished edifice for another species, for creatures, who are eager to shed blood. These „people" were sort of tamed monsters, they lived in peace with humans. They had a sort of humanity, they appease their bloodthirst with special tablets. The headmaster personally developed these tablets, to finally bury the hatchet with the creatures of the pitch black night. It was not a well known fact that he used to be a formal vampire hunter. He had a high position in the Hunter's Association.<br>But that was the past, a lot of water had flown under the bridges since then. At least he still had contact with vampires, but the other way round. At that time, Zero had several conflicts with the chairman, although he didn't seem to care about it. He always remained cheerful and easygoing,like he was watching the world through pink glasses. He really had glasses on.

He watched the really pissed off, younger hunter with smiling eyes like every day. Zero became even more furious as he saw Cross smiling brightly at him. He absolutely hated that smile. It meant that the headmaster was assured, and his decisions had already been ready. He was unable to change them, he had no chance at all. On the contrary, he always tried to do his best at least. Anyways, life is not sores all the way, as everyone surely know it.

If I were the desk, I would be dead by now. He nearly turned the wooden desk of the headmaster into ashes, as he hit it hard, without a second of hesitation. He nearly got me down, because he haven't seen me yet, although he had as good eyesight as a vampire could posses. I grinned as he didn't even notice me, when I was dressed in my new uniform. He opened his mouth, after that he closed it.

Furthermore, he repeated this action a couple more times, when he finally decided to sit still and listen, even though I just assumed several causes, I didn't know anything for sure as well. Nevertheless, I must seemed like a woman, who has plenty of assurance and knowledge. Yet, I had completely no idea, as they didn't have any. Or, the chairman could come up with something, it was actually his academy, so he had to be aware of the current situation, or at least I thought so. The room fell into an unbreakable silence, I was just as tense as the user of Bloody Rose.

In this concrete case the brown-haired exhunter was unable to solve the mystery.

However, he announced to Zero that the visitor was my relative. That is the cause of my longest speech ever. I will surely have a sore throat the following day.

-He is your relative? I cannot even imagine this situation. I have already found out that you know that bastard, but he, as a member of your family?

-Yeah. Calm down a bit, okay?  
>Can I tell you the most astounding and flabbergasting fact?<p>

He nodded, as he sat down to an armchair.  
>We have previously left the office of our head teacher, it was more comfortable here, in the living room of the principal. As soon as we reached this place, Zero was standing stunned, listening to me. It's a bit strange, since I heard he is a kind of man of genius, but he never pays attention really. I bet this was an exception. Sometimes, he raised his eyebrows in surprise or wrinkled his forehead in disgust. I carefully continued telling my tale to the hunter.<p>

-As you know, my nuclear family consists of my pureblood father...

He clenched his fists

My noble mother...

He tried to behave this time, so I went on

And my siblings, my brothers.

He shivered, as the creeps could clearly been recognised on his normally smooth skin. I reminded myself that the silences and brakes didn't really help him, but I just couldn't sit calmly , not noticing his especially pale complexion. Paler than usual.

-Yes, your hearing is still perfect, you haven't misunderstood any sentence of mine. I truly have 3 brothers and the man from a week before was one of them. The most annoying and precarious one, of course. I'm not too lucky. If another one was next after me, there will not be any serious problem. But this one... He lost his humanity, he doesn't want to control his thirst. He loves being completely out of control.

-What was the purpose of his violent visit, then?

No doubt, he will come back again and again, playing his stupid games over and over. I'm uncertain, I don't really get it. Of course, he is always drifting with the current, just to raise attention. He is always trying to get hold of the spotlight, I guess. Or it is simply about his fame and the gossips about the quick-tempered, careless, ruthless, untrustworthy and extremely selfish vampire, who treats people like cows on the sides of roads. Moreover, he enjoys alluring young ladies to er, to offer their blood of their own free will. That's why the association cannot blame him for the deaths and the girls vanished without a trace. No proof, none at all, so he couldn't get punishment for his acts.

I heard that the hunter clenched his teeth, still fighting the urge to stand up and go after him without any sign of a trace recklessly.

-The best part is coming, so you are not allowed to give the combat up, not yet. I have mentioned that I have other brothers, haven't I? The boy slowly nodded, his face more nervous than ever. I haven't known him for quite a long period of time, but tension was one of the characteristics of his otherwise beautiful face. I concentrated on my breathing, in and out in perfect harmony, until I became emotionless enough to keep going on.

-My other brother, the oldest one, was willing to attend this academy and I still don't know where he is. I didn't have a chance to contact him yet, his mobile phone is always turned off. Thereupon, I treated him like he had vanished into the air, he had done it previously to me, so I didn't really worry about him and I still remained to be hopeful, although this strange trip of Keisuke, my youngest brother took.

What if? I didn't want to take the measure of the possibilities at all. Then, Zero finally covered his face in pure disgust, his aversion for bloodsuckers had just grown to a different level. He didn't really care about Reira's last sentence, he was looking forward to the fact that he could kill this thing later on. But if this one came nearby... where Yuuki is... Innocent and tasteful, just waiting for the next bite.  
>He couldn't allow this to happen. Oh god, he wanted to do something, so he got up from the green, velvet sheets. Like emerald. Typically Irish, an original one. He got up to follow the blonde male, but Reira prevented him from taking even one step towards the door. He just saw, how the golden curls made a fluttering movement, then falling back again, to the waist of the mortal one. He wondered that how could a person have this vivid coloured, thick hair, still cascading elegantly in wavy curls. Although her hair was warm and shiny, her skin was smooth, white and completely matte, without a single imperfection on it. In the spotlight, her gray eyes glittered with a bit of forest green in it, although for a stranger, it couldn't be noticed, just if you looked into it from a really short distance, without blinking. They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment, but then they quickly broke the contact.<br>Shamefully, Reira blushed as he let the vampire hunter go. He was mute again, he just plunged his hands into his pocket, as he slowly left the room. His eyes didn't flash with anger anymore.

I just watched him leave. I couldn't help him, but I had already realised, that there was something aching inside his heart, which was always in his look, even though I was used to it. I guessed, this sorrow was caused by an immortal, as he became so anxious when I mentioned one.

**I don't own anything, every character (except for my originals) belong to Hino Matsuri:D  
><strong>**Please send me a rewiev or PM :D**


End file.
